Sparrows Always Do
by TeamIDontCare
Summary: What if Angelica wasn't lying when she said she was pregnant with Jack's child? What if Jack finds said child and raises her to became a pirate? What happens when Angelica finds her long lost daughter Miranda years later? What choas can the Sparrows find?
1. Chapter 1

Miranda Sparrow curled up in her bed in the little homely cottage she shared with her mother and a nanny. Miranda was only six-years old and was thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

_She was playing with her friend Harley in a little field behind a store in town. Her mother was out making errands for most of the day, so she let Miranda go play with Harley will his mother watched them. In the middle of the day a man appeared to them and Harley ran to him immediately screaming the whole way "Daddy, Daddy!"_

_ "Daddy?" she repeated. She knew what a Daddy was, but she never met hers. Her mother had told her he was a backstabbing pirate who stole her heart and innocence. Whatever that meant._

_ Harley's mother, Mrs. Sheffield, looked at her sadly. The woman knew that she didn't have a father, and felt sorry for the child._

_ Miranda or more commonly known as Mandy, walked up to Harley and Mr. Sheffield and said, "Hello. Are you a Daddy?"_

_ Mr. Sheffield also knew she never meet her father and replied kindly, "Yes, I am."_

_ Mandy looked him up and down. He looked like a kind, loving man. She wondered if her father looked like a kind, loving man, but then remembered he was a pirate. Pirate's weren't kind nor loving, and they certainly didn't look it._

_ "Ok," she shrugged, and Mr. Sheffield didn't know what the point of the exchange was, and neither did she really._

_ As she and Harley went back to play sword fighting (which Mandy always won) Harley wondered why she was being so weird about his dad. I mean everyone had a dad, don't they? Why would she be so concerned about his?_

_ "Who's your dad, Mandy," he asked, part way curious, part way wanting to take a breather in between play fights._

_ "Um," Mandy tugged at her hair and looked at the ground embarrassed. "I don't have one."_

_ Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield shook their heads vigorously from behind Mandy, but Harley didn't notice. "What do you mean? Doesn't everyone have a Daddy?"_

_ She frowned, "Well, I do, I just never meet him, I suppose." By now, the boy had noticed his parents shaking their heads and decided to ditch the subject. But instead of going back to play fighting, he started a game of tag. _

She sat there now, thinking of the joy that had come to Harley's face after he had seen his father. _I want a Daddy._ She thought to herself as she sat up in her bed. She went to get a sip of water when she remembered. Of course, how had she not ever thought of it before! She was an immortal!

Now, let me explain. An Immortal is somebody who can live forever (obviously) and had a special gift. Some gifts were more like curses then gifts. Vampires and Werewolves for example. Their gifts were the ability to live off of blood and be extremely beautiful. Werewolves were able to turn into wolves once a month and become complete and total outcasts to society while enduring he horrifying pain of having his/her body turned into a wolf every month. Neither sounds like the dream gift everyone wanted.

But Mandy did have the dream gift everyone wanted. She could make a wish and have it come true. It doesn't always come true right away, but it does eventually. Her cat had been a wish she had made one morning and that very afternoon Fortune, (the cat) appeared on her bed. They called her Fortune because tied around her neck was money she had wished for her mother, who was running short on cash.

So, basically, all she had to do was wish for her father and wait. It wouldn't be to hard, as long as she didn't wait forever, which she had the ability to. She made the wish, got the water, and fell asleep.

Mandy was awakened by crashing waves and a man's snoring. She grinned. _Mother must've done this, _she thought. Her mother took her on a ship every summer and they traveled together. Her mother loved the sea too much to part from it completely, and Mandy loved it just as much. It was summer now and she must've brought her on board as a surprise. As for the man's snoring, well, she was probably laid down in the same room as the crew who manned the ship. She rolled over and froze. She was in a bid bed, nothing like what the crew slept in. It was a decent sized room for a ship and there were maps, swords, and other odd assortments of things about. In the bed with her was man with long dark brown dreadlocks that had beads running through them. He had a beard and a bandana wrapped around the top of his head. On his jaw line was a scar that looked very nasty no facial hair grew on it. His skin was tan like hers and his mouth was ajar, showing teeth that looked horribly ugly, almost as bad as his breath.

She let a scream and the man awoke and let out an identical scream. They both fell out of the bed and Mandy backed up against the far wall while he cornered her. She knew what this man was; he was a pirate just like her father.

Her father. That made sense, this was her father! That's why she was here her wish had come true, rather soon too.

"Who are you?" he asked. His voice was rough and intimidating, but it didn't scare her. He didn't seem mad at her or about to hurt her. He was now on one knee looking at her curiously. "How'd you get here?"

_Oh crap!_ she realized. How was she supposed to explain who she was and how she was here without him thinking her mad? She decided to just tell the truth. She told him of how she never had a father and about Harley and Mr. Sheffield. She told him about her being an immortal and what that meant. His eyes went wide when she said this. They went even wider when she told him about her gift. She explained about her wish and her popping up here, and she also mentioned that her father was supposed to be a pirate.

He looked at her closely. Stranger things had happened to him, but he knew he shouldn't believe the child just yet. "Who's your mom?"

"Her name's Angelica." Angelica. So she wasn't lying when she said she was with his child. That made him wonder about the other two "lies" she told.

"Listen, girl. If you can prove to me at least one lick of that is true, I'll believe the whole thing. And since I can't do anything else with you, I'll have to raise you. But only if you can prove it."

At first Mandy didn't understand what he meant, and then she got it. He wanted her to prove she could get anything she wanted by wishing it. Then he'd believe her and take her in. She'd have a father. Mandy looked around the room thinking. What could she wish for? Maybe she could simply wish for him to believe, but wishes like that usually toke a long time to happen. It had to be something that could happen soon, or who knows what he'd do to her.

At that moment, a monkey dressed in tiny human clothes came in through the window and jumped around the room. "Go away, you stupid beast," hissed her father as the thing nearly missed slamming into his head. But instead of going away, it jumped on Mandy's head.

"Get off, you bloody thing, I can't think!" she shrieked. Then it hit her.

"I wish this monkey would drop dead."

The thing that had been tugging at Mandy's long wavy dark hair went stiff, released her locks, and fell to the ground. Her father picked it up and checked it for a pulse. Then he pressed his ear against its chest. Then Mandy became very alarmed.

What if he liked that monkey? He seemed to be very rude with it, but you never know. That might've been his favorite pet, as dear to him as Fortune was to her. Fortune! She'd forgot about Fortune. Then she saw the covers on the bed move and she knew the cat was underneath them.

Then he picked her up and swung her around yelling, "Hooray, you've rid me of that terrible beast. Your defiantly my daughter!" he then kissed her forehead and set her down in a chair at the desk and he sat on the other side.

"Now tell me, darling, what's your name? How do your gifts work, and why are you, a mere little girl, what so many grown men have died in the attempt to become? And how old are you?"

"My name's Miranda, call me Mandy. My last name is... Well, I've always known it as Teach, but I think it's actually whatever your name is. What is your name? And my gift works the way I just explained to you. Except I cannot change feelings, and I cannot wish for something I do not desire. Or in other words, I can't do another's bidding. If I do, or someone takes me as a slave and makes me, then well, it's not good. Also, I can't wish anyone back from the dead, and I can't wish humans dead. And I'm immortal because my mother drunk from the Fountain of Youth and I was born within the year afterwards," she hesitated, making sure she answered everything, then remembered the last part. "Oh, I'm six. My birthday's June 3rd."

"June 3rd? That was last week. I'd thought you'd be at least eight. You seem a bit too smart to be just six. And I don't quite know what you mean. I know your mother drunk from the Fountain, but was has that to do with it?"

"My mom said she found out just after I was born. One of the things about the Fountain is if someone drinks from it and they have a child within a year's time then the child will live forever with a gift. And i think it just comes with the Immortal bit."

"So... so if a man drinks from it, can they get, you know, get," he gestured around his stomach in a wide circle.

"What? No! If they get a woman pregnant and the child is born within a year's time then the child is Immortal."

"Ah yes. And I almost forgot you asked. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Sparrow. I'm Miranda Sparrow then," Mandy sighed with an enormous yawn. How long had she slept since she got here? She guessed not very long.

He father must've thought the same thing because he scooped her up in his arms again and pulled back the covers and laid her down. Then Fortune appeared and curled up at her side.

"Fortune," she said, pretending she already didn't know he was there.

Jack looked at the cat then back at the girl, "Those he eat rats?"

"Of course."

"Then he can stay. But he cannot sleep in the bed." He picked up the cat and dropped it on the floor. It hissed at him as he went around to the other side and crawled in next to his daughter. Then the cat jumped back up and laid between them

Jack sat up in rage but before he could do anything, Mandy murmured, "I wish Fortune wouldn't sleep in the bed with us." The cat jumped off the bed and curled up on the floor. Jack then leaned back in the sheets and fell asleep. How he would tell the crew the next morning he had no idea. But he knew she wouldn't be a burden. Her gift could come in dead useful and he could easily raise her to fit the pirate life. The only problem would be if Angelica found them... Sheesh there'd be hell to pay then.


	2. Chapter 2

_**StarfishOnTheBeach- Yeah, I know. I forgot to turn on Spelling Check on my computer and I'm horrible with typos and spelling. Anyway, I fixed it and I saw your story this morning and changed my name immediately. I don't really like this name better, but I'll find a way to make it work. And thanks, I think. Nice to know my awesome story writing kept you from being pissed. And I do usually check the spelling, just forgot.**_

Mandy had been living with her father as a pirate for 5 years. She was now 11 years old and already promising to be one of the best pirates ever to live. In other words, she was Jack's pride and joy. He told her stories about his many adventures and he let her meet many of his old friends, who always seem to like Mandy much more than her father. He taught her thee secrets of pirating and how to man and run a ship. He had her work with the crew, cook, and clean. He often played swords with her, only they used fake wooden sticks. Today was her first day of Jack actually teaching her how to use a real sword, even though he taught a lot with the sticks.

"Now, the most important thing about sword fighting is to remember its dangerous. One mistake and you can have a sword drove in your chest. So it's a good thing to know what you're doing, even if you are immortal, I imagine it still hurts."

Mandy nodded solemnly, hanging on her father's every word, as usual. The crew was watching and promised to help her with her training, too.

"Well, you already know the basics, let's fight."

The two fought and Jack toke it easy on her. She blocked, parried, and stroke with ease. After a while, he let the crew have a go at her and she did just as well. They were certain she'd grow to be the best. As she sat down to catch her breath, Fortune wrapped around her legs and meowed expectantly. The gray cat had come to replace the monkey as the ship's pet. And ever since they had arrived, no rats had ever been found among the ship.

She picked him up and pulled him into her lap and stroked his head. She loved her life. She loved the sea, she didn't think she get ever part from this life. She had originally wanted to go back to her mother some time, but changed her mind somewhere along the way. She loved this too much, no matter how much she missed her mom. And most importantly, she loved her father.

She looked out at the endless vast of water and wondered where they were going and why. Her father had his own reasons for doing things and you could never simply guess just on knowing him. She never questioned her father, but his crew was becoming very skeptical. Even she was on the edge of asking him what was going through his head. The only one who know was Gibbs, the first mate. He was also the only one Jack saw fit to tell exactly what Miranda was and how she got there. He trusted his crew, but not with everything.

She stood up and, after checking to make sure she had no chores to be doing, knocked on the Captain's quarters door.

"Who be it? Gibbs?"

"Mandy."

"Oh. Come on in, then."

She stepped through the door and looked around. She slept with in the room with her father, only ever since age 10 she slept on a little hammock set up in a corner. It was comfortable enough. The room was messier than she remembered leaving it that morning and looked at what all her father had dragged out. On the desk was several maps and charts, and a lot of it had been thrown on the floor after it usefulness had been lost. It seemed they were heading toward an island west of the Florida Peninsula and just north of the Bermuda Triangle.

As she bent to pick up the mess on the floor she called, "What is all this, Dad? What's on that island?"

Jack paused before answering. He had refrained from telling her about it so far, but he told her everything else, and decided he'd better tell her this. "On that island, is the most valuable treasure known to man, yet the most overlooked. It may make us the most riches pirates to sail the seven seas." He smiled when he saw Mandy's eyes grow wide.

"What? What is the treasure, Daddy?"

That moment Gibbs came in through the door. "Ah, you're telling her about that aye?"

"Aye, well, darling, the treasure is... Knowledge."

"Knowledge."

"Yes, you see, there is a library on that island that contains all knowledge of everything on earth. If we can remember and find the right things, we can become extremely powerful and rich, imagine." Mandy did imagine. She imagined all the information in the world but in books in one library on one tiny little island.

"It'd be impossible to find the right information."

"Well," said Gibbs, coming into the conversation, "that is why..." He and Jack went in to a speech describing the plan and all they learned of the library, and what they would look for when they got there. But Mandy was only half way listening. She was thinking about this library. If it really did contain all the information in the world, then it should have something about people like her. It could answer her questions. Like, what happened if she tried to carry out someone else's wish without her wanting it too? Something her mother had told her before she had gone away was that the age seventeen was supposed to be a sacred and dangerous year for people like her. But what made it so?

When they finished explaining, she spoke again, "I have two questions to ask. One, what information do you want and why?"

Jack sat down and motioned for her to too. "The last time I saw your mother, I left her on a tiny island that was along a popular trade route. Don't worry I gave her a gun and a bullet to signal a passing boat," Her mother? He never mentioned her mother, ever! "She told me lies to try and con me into staying, but I didn't believe them and left her there. It was for both of our sakes. I have reason to believe that one of the lies maybe true and I know another one is true."

"What are the lies, Dad?"

"The one that maybe true is that there is a treasure that can grant you powers to rule the winds and tides. The one I know is true is that she was with my child," he said while ruffling his daughters hair.

She grinned his grin and asked, "What were the other lies?"

"There was only one other lie. It was that she loved me," his voice sounded very depressing at this point.

Mandy nodded, thinking of how when her mother told her stories about him, she refused to paint him in an ugly light or say anything directly rude about him. She didn't know if this was because she didn't want her daughter to have a bad idea of her father or if she really loved him.

"Did you love her?" she asked innocently, looking up into her father's dark brown eyes.

"I-I, uh-"

"Well, if you did or not, i don't think she really told you a lie," she said honestly. She really thought her mother loved her father.

"Oh, Why, err,"

"I still have one more question," she announced.

Jack was happy to change the subject and replied, "Sure, go ahead."

"I was wondering that if while we're at the library, if I could go look for books about, well, people like me."

"I'd take her watch after her, Cap'ain. I'd be happy, a bit curious about her me self," said Gibbs for the first time in a while.

"Fine, fine. That's a splendid idea, actually."

Mandy went back to picking up the mess on the floor when she noticed something on the maps, "You're having us sail through the Bermuda Triangle?"

"Sshhh! You don' want the crew hearin' that," hissed Gibbs while Jack shrugged.

"You're full of questions today, daughter dear. I thought you only had two that had to be your fifth."

"Dad, that is mad, you can't sail through there, we'll all die!"

"No we won't. You'd be surprised at the things you can survive. And you won't die," he said cheekily.

Gibbs cut in, "Look, we're only going through that little corner there near the Florida shore, we'll be out in no time. If we go around it'll add months to the voyage."

"Mandy, can't you go see if the crew needs your help with something?" asked her father. Mandy had already finished cleaning the room.

"Alright. But if I come in to that mess again, I'm cutting off your hair in your sleep!"

After she left, Gibbs turned to Jack and said, "She's like her father, ain't she? She has your smile, laugh, and sense of humor."

"Aye, but she got her mother's temper. Sometimes you can hear a slight Spanish accent in her voice."

"Wasn't her mother the one you had 'stirrings' for?"

Jack was silent for a moment before saying, "Yes, I had 'stirrings' for her."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Raven Black The Marauderette- 3?**_

_**StarfishOnTheBeach- Thanks I'm trying! And it's cool, I'd be pissed if someone accidently had the same name as my story, and didn't even had proper spelling.**_

_**IJustCantChoose- Thank you! And yes Miranda is awesome little female-Jack(:**_

_**Molly1002- And I Love You, Too! Even though I don't really know you. And the dying monkey was just so Jack would accept Mandy easily, it was nothing personal.**_

Mandy held in her breath with the rest of the crew as they sailed quietly forward. They were sailing into the legendary Bermuda Triangle. To put it frank, everyone was really scared. Anything could happen, good or bad. Jack stood at the wheel and Mandy and Gibbs stood near him while the rest stood on the deck. A thick mist covered the water and it was early morning, the sun hadn't risen yet. All in all, it was very spooky.

"See?" exclaimed Jack suddenly so his daughter jumped a foot in the air. "Nothing to be scared of. It's all just a myth. Now go back to your stations!" Everyone bustled back to what they were supposed to be doing. Mandy started to follow, but Jack stopped her. "I need to talk to you and Gibbs in private."

They stood around the wheel and talked in quiet, hushed tones.

"Mandy, what exactly are you looking for in the library?" asked Gibbs.

She nodded and replied, "Well, I need to know what happens if… If someone takes advantage of me, and uses me as a slave. And I told you how seventeen is supposed to be an important age, but I don't why. I need to know these things!"

"Aye, you do," agreed Gibbs. "It'd be best if we knew, too. After all, we are responsible for you, we need to know all about your… unique condition."

She hated it when they referred to it as a 'Unique condition.' It made her feel as If something was wrong with her, and there wasn't. They're others like her, she knew it. She had never met one, but that doesn't mean there wasn't. She couldn't be the only one.

Jack, who know of her discomfort to the term, cleared his throat and said, "Yes, well, I'll be taking one or two men to come with me to look for this; the location and all other information about Calypso's Treasure."

"Calypso's Treasure?" asked Mandy and Gibbs at the same time.

"Aye, it's that treasure I told you could control the winds and tides. It belongs to Calypso, the goddess of the sea, whom the power to control the tides and such originally belongs to."

"A goddess… Wouldn't stealing her treasure make her really," she twiddled with her fingers, looking for the right way to say it, "mad? Like, mad enough to whip our ship, faces, and names of the face of the earth forever?"

"I have to agree with the lass on this, Jack. You know how she is when she is angered!"

"Yes, that's why I'll be looking for all other information, instead of just blindly going after it," he explained as if to two simpletons.

Gibbs groaned and Miranda turned around, sighed and said, "Whatever," then froze. "Dad?"

The crew had stopped working and was looking forward at a mass of green smoke heading straight for them. They could hear the screams and cries of the damned from where they were, and Miranda felt, for the first time ever, true fear. "Dad!" she repeated, getting her father's attention.

"What is- Oh. Doesn't look near as bad as the stories say."

"We be out the Triangle soon," said Gibbs in a normal voice. Then he shouted, "Orders, Cap'ain?"

Jack frowned and looked. There was no way around the mass of smoke and they couldn't turn around and outrun it, it was too close and going too fast. So he said, "We do the only thing we can; we try and muscle through it."

Gibbs yelled, "All hands below deck! It'd be best not to be outside as we go through this!"

So they all headed below where the crew slept and did the only thing to do. Wait in predictable boredom. Soon Mandy saw the smoke cover them up outside through a window. She could see transparent faces pass them and heard fleeting, ominous voices. Above she could hear screaming and footsteps, even though no one were up there.

They all stayed under for hours, even after the noise had stopped. By the time they came up it was midday.

"Hurry up you scurvy dogs, we've only a day's time til we reach our destination!" yelled Gibbs.

That night Mandy lay in her hammock in the Captain's quarters, but couldn't sleep, no matter how tired she was. She could tell from lack of snoring that Jack wasn't either.

"Dad?"

"Hm."

"Were you scared today?"

"Scared?"

"You know, with all that noise and such, did it scare you?"

"To anyone else, I would lie and say no, but I'll tell you the truth; yes."

It was silent for a moment then he continued, "It's only natural, even after all the stuff we've seen, we will always be scared. But is that the only thing you're scared of right now?"

"Gibbs is a good man, but I've never really gone anywhere without you since I've met you, especially on trips like this. What if something goes wrong and I don't make it? Well, I'll live, but what if I get seriously injured or captured or something?"

Jack was silent, considering what she said and then said, "Oh, something will go wrong, you can count on that. But you'll be alright in the end, don't worry."

"How do you know?"

"Because Sparrows always do."


	4. Chapter 4

Angelica Teach loved her daughter. She loved her almost as much as she loved the ocean. More than loved her Papa who she offered to give her life for. And much more than she ever loved her daughter's father, who was the reason she lost her Papa. And now her precious angel was gone.

Everyone said that she should give up on the search, but she didn't. Some said she may have wondered off outside their house a little ways and been killed by wolves or bears that were known to live by. Or she could've simply gone a single step out the door, which would be all it toke for a wolf to come a get such a small child. Others suggested she was kidnapped in the middle of the night by evil people, most likely pirates. Angelica knew that none of this was true, she wasn't kidnapped by pirates, but it have to do with them.

Angelica knew what her daughter could do, but she never really thought that this would happen. Only until afterward did she realize that something like this was bound to happen eventually. The child would naturally want her father and with her powers and intellect, it would obviously happen. But Angelica didn't realize until too late.

Now she had no way finding her daughter, she could be anywhere! And if she did happen to find out where her daughter was, but with Jack Sparrow being the one who was controlling where Miranda went they'd be long gone before Angelica got there.

Angelica could pray and that was it. Pray that maybe someday, Mandy and her paths would cross or Mandy would wish for her mother like she once wished for her father. But it had been nearly six years, and Angelica had seen no sign of her daughter's even existence in the world besides her old belongings at their home. Even her old cat was gone. And now the girl's old bed sheets had long lost her scent.

Oh how Angelica missed her daughter and loved her daughter.

Now she was sitting in a pub in Tortuga when she overheard a couple of drunken sailors babbling.

"Yes, yes, he's actually going to try and go after it!"

"Well, consider who we're talking about, he'd do anything he thought might come out to his profit."

"True, but you think that Sparrow would settle a down a bit, getting a bit old, you know, not that he shows it. And with that daughter he's carrying around with him, he'd might stop taking such risks."

Angelica strutted over to the table the three pirates were sitting at and gave them her most seductive smile, "Excuse me, men. But is that Captain Jack Sparrow you're talking about? He's got a daughter?"

"Aye missy, he does. Looks quite a bit like him, too. Except, she looks like girl."

"A pretty girl, too with eyes of the sea," said the grubbiest looking pirate with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Isn't she not even a teenager yet, mate? A bit young?" said the one with the eye-patch while looking at his drunken friend in disgust.

"Jack would slice you in half if you laid a hand on her, anyway, no matter what age," added the first, who had dirty blonde hair that reached past his shoulders and a faded purple bandana.

"What is it he and his daughter are after?" asked Angelica, taking a seat between Eye-patch and Purple-bandana.

"They're after Calypso's Treasure," said the grubby looking one, while running his eyes up and down his body.

Ah, so when Jack found out she hadn't been lying about that. "Calypso's Treasure? Does he even know where to look for that?"

"No," said Eye-patch.

"That's why he's going after something else, first, "grinned Purple-bandana.

"The Library of Secrets," cackled the grubby one.

The name gave Angelica an ominous feeling. "What is that?"

The grubby one explained, "It's a library where you can found out anything you want to know."

"All the secrets and knowledge of the world stored in one place on one island," sighed Eye-patch.

"So, there he'll find out where the treasure is hidden and any obstacles he might come across finding the treasure?" even Angelica had to admit it was a smart idea.

"Aye, only problem is where the library is," said Purple-bandana.

"He doesn't know where the library is?"

"Oh, he does. It's located just a few several miles north of the Bermuda Triangle," the grubby one pulled out a map and pointed where the library was supposed to be.

It was just above most western point of the Triangle. The only way of getting to it was going through the Triangle (however briefly) or you could go around the entire thing, which could add a few months to the travel.

"Jack's going through the Triangle?" asked Angelica. How dare him but her baby through such risks!

"He figures that since it's only a short bit, it wouldn't do any harm. But the Triangle doesn't let anyone through it and live to tell the story," said Eye-patch. "If it doesn't get him on the way there, it'll get him on the way back."

"And the library? There has to be some catch to that! It can't be just out there so anyone can get it."

"No, it ain't," said the grubby one. "They say there some ancient people that live there."

"And they ain't people, either," said Eye patch. "They be some sort of hybrids."

"Hybrids?"

"No one knows exactly," said Purple bandana. "No one really even knows if they actually are real."

"Pity for the girl," said the grubby one. "With a father like that, she might not live to be an adult."

"Oh, no," said Eye-patch, "she will. And it'll be because she has a father like that."

"Well," Angelica smiled, standing to leave. "Pleasure chatting with you all, Mr... and Mr... And of course Mr..."

"Zach Smith," said the grubby one.

"Matt Smith," said Eye-patch.

Purple-bandana nodded his head. "Nate Smith."

"Oh, you're all related?"

They nodded and said at the same time, "Triplets."

Angelica nodded and said, "Angelica Teach." She turned away thinking that there was no resemblance between the three brother's at all.

It didn't matter, though. She was going to find her daughter and the man who ruined her life and broke her heart, and finally get her revenge.

_**A/N Sorry people but my internet is screwing up and rarely working. I don't know when I'll be able to post, but I'll still be trying.**_


End file.
